rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, is a costumed crimefighter and superhero operating out of Gotham City in Earth-1001. Also known as The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The World's Greatest Detective, The Masked Manhunter, The Cowled Crimefighter, and simply, The Bat, he is remarkable for having no superpowers of any sort. Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to put criminals to justice after the death of his parents when he was very young. He is one of the most formidable superheroes of Earth-1001, despite his complete lack of any extraordinary gifts save for his intellect, extensive training, wealth, technology, and will. History Early Life Bruce Wayne was born to Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne on February 19th, 1995. He was raised by them alongside the Wayne family's longtime Butler and old friend, Alfred Pennyworth. Growing up, Bruce was introduced to Gotham City, including its significant people who had a part in Wayne Enterprises that would play a part in his adult life. Greatly admired by his son, Thomas Wayne had great expectations for Bruce, promising him that he would one day do wondrous things for Gotham. Bruce was intended to take over the family business of Wayne Enterprises after his parents retired. Fateful Night However, Bruce's life was met with great tragedy on June 26, 2005. On that night, he was taken to the Monarch Theatre in Gotham; shortly after the performance, they took a route through a back alleyway, where they were confronted by a mugger. The mugger, Joe Chill, pulled a gun on the Waynes and demanded they hand over their money and valuables. Initially compliant, a short misshap caused the mugger to panic and fire on both Thomas and Martha, but when he aimed the weapon at Bruce he could not bring himself to murder the child, and instead fled the scene. Bruce, abandoned by the mugger, could only break down in devastation having witnessed his parent's murder. He was later found by the Police, but was unable to provide details of the crime to investigators; after this, he was taken home by Alfred. Bruce would spend the next few years deeply mourning the loss of his parents, feeling guilty that he was unable to prevent their loss and wanting to take revenge on the murderer. He was continuously comforted by Alfred, who came to be a father figure for Bruce and tried to help him move on from his grief. Eventually at age 13, Bruce swore and oath to rid the world of crime and dedicated himself to extensive training. Alfred realized this, and decided to help Bruce with his fury by providing some physical exercises and self-defense techniques he had learned in his youth. For a time, this would satisfy Bruce, making him feel powerful enough to fight crime, but ended up realizing that this would not be enough to make any real difference. Travel Starting in January of 2009 at age 14, he used his fortune to travel the world and learn as much as he could, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. He went to some of the most renowned schools on the planet, including Cambridge and the Sorbonne, but would not stay longer than a semester, dropping out afterwards. In addition to intellectual studies, he would train under a wide array of combat skills from dozens of martial arts instructors, one being Henry Ducard (who was an associate of Ra's al Ghul). At age 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but after learning about its regulations and conduct, he decided against it, realizing he would never be able to completely oppose crime while working within the legal system. Batman Begins Bruce returned to Gotham in June of 2015, having trained himself to the physical and intellectual peak but finding that despite his extensive capabilities he was still missing something. While sitting in his study of Wayne Manor one night, he was startled when a large bat crashed through the window and rested upon the bust of his chamber door. Recalling the fear he experienced of bats during his childhood as well as the specific training he received from Henry Ducard, Bruce decided to make his appearance resemble that of a bat, to instill fear in the criminals he would encounter. Bruce made contact with Lucius Fox, the head of Applied Sciences and research in Wayne Enterprises. Fox introduced an extensive array of experimental technology at Bruce's request; using his wealth and the resources of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce put together the gadgets and equipment he would need for his crusade. Much of this technology was never cleared for field use since it was still in testing phases, marking a period of dangerous exercises to get used to the gadgets and develop improvements of his own using his skills acquired over the years. He applied the Bat motif to much of this equipment, working with Alfred to develop what would eventually become his standard items for fighting crime. After a year of work, the first Batsuit and gadgets were finished and ready for use in September of 2016. Batman began his Crime-Fighting in October, dealing initially with small crime such as mugging, theft, and burglary. He used this time to not only gather information on the extensive crime families and operations that had essentially taken over Gotham City, but also to put word out that there was a new authority in town that all criminals should fear. Batman's decision to operate at night helped to fuel this, proving successful in starting an urban legend which spread among the underground quickly. The largest families caught these words, with the lowest underlings growing suspicious; these suspicions were dismissed by the higher ups, who didn't believe that any sort of 'mythical figure' would be able to stop them. They continued their plan to enact a celebration of their years of successful domination over the City, planning a dinner party on the eve of the 8th anniversary of their beginning. That night, October 14th 2016, on the eve of the 8th anniversary, the dinner party was held in the Falcone family building, with much of the most corrupt and influential figures of the City attending. The party started at 8:00 pm, and was planned to carry on well into the night. But at 11:00, Batman made his appearance, destroying the lights, incapacitating the guards, and posing himself through a fearsome visage of a shadow against a light of his own. He promised them that their reign of terror and crime over the city would eventually end, before vanishing without a trace. After this, Batman drew the attention of the Gotham City Police Department, and being a vigilante was hunted by the law. The most notable member of the force was Lieutenant Jim Gordon, one of very few uncorrupt and honest cops in the City. On October 20, Batman paid him a visit in the GCPD Headquarters and tried to gain him as an ally. Though Gordon was opposed to working with a costumed crime fighter as it was against the law, and tried (but failed) to capture Batman immediately after, the meeting stayed in Gordon's mind and would later influence him to becoming one of Batman's most trusted allies. A new breed of Crime Unfortunately, Batman's presence made both good and bad changes to Gotham; the big Crime Families were in fact intimidated by his introduction during the dinner, with most of them withdrawing from big operations save for a few occasions. But the void that this left was soon filled with a new breed of criminals, no longer the simple thugs and gangsters involved in Organized Crime but rather unique individuals with more dynamic personalities, operating methods, and threat levels. This was the start of the extensive Rogues Gallery of villains that Batman would come to face over the years. The first of these was a cat burglar going by the title Catwoman, who would prove to be a long-lasting adversary and occasional anti-hero ally to Batman; following her was Professor Hugo Strange, a brilliant mastermind who sought to use mind-controlled monster men to gain what he wanted. After Batman dealt with Strange, he would come across his ultimate nemesis for the first time: the mysterious, insane clown prince of crime known as the Joker. Their first confrontation led to the creation of the Bat-Signal, which would be used to call upon Batman during any time of need by the GCPD. At this point, now-Captain Gordon's influence through the Police force persuaded the police to reluctantly rely on Batman's aid in extremely desperate times, which came about starting with Hugo Strange and the Joker. Later on, Batman would come across others such as The Scarecrow, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and the Penguin. The alliance Throughout the rest of the year leading into 2017, Batman and Jim Gordon would work together to put away these criminals in Arkham Asylum, a penitentiary for the Criminally Insane. The success of these operations led to Gordon being made the new Police Commissioner of Gotham in January; the duo would later recruit the aid of District Attorney Harvey Dent, in an attempt to bring down the biggest remaining Crime Lord in Gotham, Carmine Falcone. They formed a triumvirate together, putting away many criminals but mainly working to bring down the Falcone family. However, this came to a tragic end in October, one year after Batman's career began. During the trial of Mob Boss Maroni, Dent was permanently disfigured by acid flashed from Maroni; this induced a downfall to his already shaky psychosis, resulting in the beginning of a new villain named Two-Face. Despite the loss of their ally, Batman and Gordon would continue to work together, capturing criminals that either broke out of prison or would newly pop up in the streets of Gotham. Hunt for Black Widow In the year 2030, Batman became aware of a bounty hunt on a new arrival in Gotham city, searching for the spy known as Black Widow, with a huge reward for those who could capture or kill her. Seeing striking similarity in the hit as one previously made on him years before, Batman began his investigation into the hunt, gathering information on the target. After witnessing the Black Widow take down a large number of criminals, Batman planned to capture and interrogate the spy, but was beat to it when she was kidnapped by Professor Hugo Strange. He managed to track the Black Widow's location and came upon Strange's lair, searching for a way inside. Suddenly, the building was blasted apart with explosives, as Two-Face and his gang attempted to get revenge on both Strange and Black Widow. Batman intervened, disabling Two-Face and his goons before entering the crumbling structure. Finding Strange apparently dead from being struck by debris, he recovered Black Widow and took her back to his cave. Bruce had Alfred tend to her injuries and provide her sustanence for the next day, before welcoming her to his mansion and asking her a series of simple questions. He then helped her out to a waiting car, which took her back into the city while Bruce compiled his notes on her and determining whether she was a liable threat to the innocent. S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike When Black Widow became a liability and usurped leadership of the League of Assassins, Batman was forced to target her for capture. He contacted SHIELD, the organization that sent her to Gotham, and presented them evidence of her actions. Speaking directly with Colonel Fury in an interrogation room, Batman remained in the shadows and questioned Black Widow's loyalty; Fury retorted that infiltration and faked cooperation were some of the Widow's best skill sets, but seeing that she took control of an international criminal organization and planned on at the very least taking control of Gotham City, he could not dismiss the fact that her devotion to SHIELD was uncertain. Batman gave Fury 24 hours to decide on his course of action, stating that if there was no answer by the next night that he would take care of it himself. He then vanished without a trace. Ultimately, Fury decided to employ Batman's help. Using information gathered by Batman, SHIELD was able to track down Nyssa al Ghul, who turned out to be alive, and escorted her to the Helicarrier. Fury spoke to her in private, gaining information on how she escaped Gotham and learned of her recent activities. He revealed what had gone on in Gotham in her absence, and after a long and thorough discussion, convinced Nyssa to cooperate and play along with a plan he had set up to bring Natasha back into the light. Their plan set in place, a meeting was arranged between Natasha and Nyssa. Batman monitored from a distance to ensure that any failure to keep Black Widow contained on SHIELD's part did not occur; the capture was successful, with Fury confronting Natasha on her methods. Though she tried to persuade the director that her intentions never strayed from accomplishing her objective, Fury disagreed, pointing out that she had gone beyond the point of the mission, believing that she might actually have gone over to the other side and plotted to gain control of Gotham, with perhaps the rest of the world to follow. With this, he had Nyssa and Natasha detained, quartered separately in isolated chambers on opposite sides of the Helicarrier. Batman then met with Fury on the Helicarrier, discussing their course of action in retaking control of Gotham from the League and all the crime families once and for all. Personality Batman is a dark and grim hero with a personal vendetta against criminals. Traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't Alfred, the Robins, or the Batgirls. As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This led to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Relationships Thomas and Martha Wayne Despite being a loner as a child, Bruce cared and loved for his parents, who raised him to one day become a great man and powerful influence over the world. Thomas and Martha Wayne did their best to prepare Bruce for leading society to accomplish amazing things, being cheerful, happy, hopeful, and inspiring to the young boy. However, the tragic night that left Bruce's parents murdered and the young boy orphaned greatly affected Bruce. The deaths of his parents held a great impact, inspiring him to take justice on the criminals of Gotham and protect the innocent to prevent what happened to him from happening to anyone else. Alfred Pennyworth His longest and closest relationship is with Alfred Pennyworth, who represents a father figure, confessor, and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but the two share a deep and unbreakable bond. He raised Bruce after his parents' death and knows him on a very personal level. He is usually the only other resident of Wayne Manor besides Bruce, and is one of few people to know Bruce's secret identity. Robins Batman's next closest relationships stem to his connection with the Robins, his personal sidekicks and students. Although they have not always been harmonious due to his nature as an often harsh, strict and emotionally withdrawn mentor, it is clear that Batman views the Robins as his sons. Batgirls Like the Robins, the Batgirls are seen by Batman as daughters. Similarly, there have been some conflict with various Batgirls due to Bruce's strict and emotionally withdrawn personality, though he still shows great care and love for them despite any disagreements. Jim Gordon Jim Gordon remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by Batman's secretive nature. Still, Gordon remains arguably Batman's best friend. Selina Kyle Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, remains one of Bruce's most complicated allies. Initially enemies, the pair have developed an odd, on-and-off again relationship with a mixture of love and hate. Selina Kyle deeply loves Bruce Wayne and Batman, and knows that the two are the same person. While Bruce does deeply care for her as well, even sometimes believing he loves her, their relationship is strained by other girls in Bruce's life, and Catwoman's tendency to continue comitting crimes and getting into trouble with Batman and the police. Talia al Ghul The favored daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul holds a complex relationship with Batman. As one of few people to know that he is Batman, Talia quickly fell in love with the caped crusader and believed he would be the one to eventually replace her father to bring world order. While Bruce did at one point fall for Talia, the complication of Ra's al Ghul wishing for Batman to replace him and commit murder, as well as Talia's usually zealous following of her father's ways, puts a heavy strain on their relationship. They often find themselves as enemies. Vicki Vale A Gotham news reporter who has a crush on Bruce Wayne, Vicki Vayle has dedicated her work to following the actions of Batman's crime-fighting crusade, ensuring that she remains in the limelight of his battles against the threats to Gotham's safety. She has made it her goal to discover who Batman is and where he came from, solving the world's greatest mystery as to who is behind the mask. Bruce occasionally finds himself attracted to her, while also occasionally finding himself rescuing her from the danger she puts herself in while trying to get information on Batman. Abilities/Traits * Indomitable Will * Intimidation * Interrogation * Peak Human Condition * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Agility * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Weaponry * Stealth * Marksmanship * Genius Level Intellect * Polymath Equipment Batsuit The Batsuit is Bruce Wayne's signature apparel when fighting crime and has become a signature staple of his image. There are multiple variations of the suit, each developed for various situations that Batman may find himself in so as to be prepared for all scenarios. Though each one is designed a little differently and has different sets of gadgets, all of them have the same basic attributes: appearance modled after a bat to intimidate enemies, protective measures such as bullet and knife-proof resiliency, and an array of enhanced equipment to provide a stealthy, tactical edge in the field. Utility Belt Batman's utility belt stores his various gadgets and tools. While the mission set will determine what he carries, Bruce usually comes along with his trusty Grapnel gun, Batarangs, some form of small explosive, communication equipment, basic first aid, and equipment he uses for detective work such as forensic tools. Transportation Batmobile The Batmobile is Batman's primary means of travel on land. A highly advanced vehicle of secretive construction sporting several pieces of powerful enhancements and gadgetry, the Batmobile has many features that grant Batman a number of advantages and abilities while operating it. Though the bulletproof armor and some weapons are common knowledge to the police and criminals of Gotham, a staggering amount of the Batmobile's capabilities remain unknown, and are periodically switched from time to time for mission specifications while adding an element of unpredictability. Batcycle The Batcycle is a secondary land vehicle to the Batmobile. There appears to be at least two versions: one a fully-dedicated motorcycle, the other being a deployable escape system for emergency use from the Batmobile. Though Batman has occasionally used the Batcycle, his main means of transportation has always been the Batmobile. The Batcycle's primary operator has almost always been a Robin, and therefore is often seen and remembered as Robin's transportation. However, it has also seen occasional, sometimes regular use, by any one of the Batgirls as well. Batboat The Batboat is Batman's primary means of travel across water. Featuring similar enhancements to the Batmobile, the Batboat is armored, has high-speed capability, advanced tracking, stealth features, some means of weaponry, high-tiered security, and can even operate as a submersible by traveling under the water. It is rumored that it also features a secondary vehicle escape method if it has taken too much damage. Batplane The Batplane, also referred to as the Batwing, is Batman's primary means of travel by air. The Batplane is one of, if not the world's most advanced aircraft, featuring stealth capability, high speed, superior maneuverability, some weapons, and a number of other high-tech capabilities. It is rumored that it also features a secondary vehicle escape method if it has taken too much damage. Gallery Batman 03.jpg|Batman, the Caped Crusader Batman 01.jpg|A look at Batman's standard Batsuit Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Good Category:Bat Family Category:Vigilante